In many computing environments, it is common to display a graphical user interface or desktop that presents icons relating to resident software applications. In some instances, the displayed icons represent resident software applications that are launched and running on the computing device while in other instances, the displayed icons represent resident software applications that are dormant. In the later case, by selecting a displayed icon associated with a dormant software application, the related software application can executed or “launched”. Once launched, depending on the configuration of the software application, either an application graphical user interface is displayed, allowing the user to interact with the launched software application, or an icon is displayed to identify visually to the user that the software application is running. In the former case, the application graphical user interface can often be minimized to reduce it to an icon on the desktop.
Unfortunately, displayed icons are typically static, and although a user can interact with such displayed icons to launch or interact with software applications, the displayed icons themselves provide little if any information concerning the status of the software applications. In many instances, having more information concerning the status of launched software applications readily available is desired.
Although some software applications, such as Microsoft Outlook® display folder icons that provide some information concerning the status of the software application, the status information is limited. As will be appreciated, there is a desire for graphical user interfaces or desktops that provide more status information concerning resident software applications that are running on computer devices.